


Immortal Memories

by Dominique_Icefall



Series: Prompted Plots [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Curses, Harry Potter is Skull (Reborn), Immortality, Memory Loss, Red Data Girl reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Every seventeen years, the immortal human master of death would forget. He'd forget his name, his age, his friends, his family, he'd forget everything that matters and everything that doesn't. He'd forget, and live his life free of the burdens of who he was before.But just because he doesn't remember doesn't mean others don't either.





	1. Names

It was like he was waking up from a hangover. There was a faint ringing in his head, and his eyes weren't adjusting well to the light. But there was a voice, soft and familiar but he couldn't recall whose voice it was but she was nearby and she kept talking.

"Which is when Teddy finally asked Tori for marriage. I mean honestly, they'd been dating since Hogwarts, you'd think he'd have asked her already right? But he was nervous of course. He was the one who wanted to become an Officer, and it's not like Tori was going to be against it. Personally, I think Teddy looks rather dashing in his uniform. Of course, Mum doesn't think so. Adrenaline Junkies she calls us. You remember the time you raced Dad on your new motorcycle around the farm? She had been horrified-"

He knew that voice...and as he looked at her bushy red hair and warm brown eyes, he tried to remember her name. He knew it...right?

"Brother?"

His sister...did he forget his sister's name? How could he forget something like that?

"Skull?" She asked again. "are you alright?"

"I..." He said. "I don't know..."

"Okay. Okay...just stay right there," She raced out of the R.V. "I'll get the Nurse!"

Skull. Was that his name? Did he forget his own name too? He didn't remember anyone, or recognize anything from his sister's story...who was he?

 

"I'm Rose Weasley," His sister said. "technically you were adopted but we're family,"

"So my name?"

"You had chosen Skull when we came to the circus, so it's what people have been calling you,"

"But that's a stage name isn't it?" she shrugged. "Skull DeMort, just sounds so...fake,"

"What would you like your name to be then?"

 

The nurse had explained that Skull had a type of memory loss. It wasn't certain how it worked, but Skull just didn't remember his life at all before finding himself at the table with Rose. He knew languages he'd learned, and how to ride his motorcycle, and he remembered how to cook, but he couldn't say when, where, or how he'd acquired those skills. He didn't recognize Rose, had no clue who his parents were, and the circus? He didn't remember joining it. His sister was waiting for his response, and Skull wasn't sure what to say. They were family, adopted or not, so his last name should be Weasley. What about his first name? Skull Weasley still sounded fake...

 

"What was my name before I was called Skull?"

"Harry,"

"Harry Weasley," 

"Will you keep stunt biking?" Rose asked.

"I don't see why not," Harry said. "Skull DeMort still has a show later doesn't he?"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry learned a lot about himself as he searched through his stuff. He had a stack of letters, written on parchment with an old type of ink, bound together with a thin rope. Reading through the letters answered just as many questions as it created. 

Mum was apparently an equal rights activist in the Scottland and England area. Dad was an Officer of the Law like Teddy. Teddy was his older brother, recently engaged to Victoire Weasley, a cousin of theirs. Teddy was also adopted so Harry guessed it wasn't too odd. Flipping through the letters, Harry found one with a makeshift family tree. 

 

_Dear Rosie,_

 

_In your last letter, you asked for a family tree for a class project. I know this is a little late and Harry probably already took you to see the Tapestry, but this is what I found while tracing your family line._

 

 _Rose Ann Weasley,_ _only daughter of Hermione Ann Weasley nee Granger and Ron Billius Weasley._

_Hermione Ann Weasley nee Granger, only daughter of Emma Granger nee Smith and Dan Granger_

_Ron Billius Weasley, youngest son of Molly Weasley nee Prewett and Arthur Weasley_

 

_I wasn't sure how many generations back you wanted to trace, so I traced the family line to The First of each line. Through your father your related to the Black family, which in turn has you related to everyone else in the House of Lords, Committee Board, or Titled Council. Enclosed is the tapestry I made while tracing what is known of our family line. I hope you managed to finish your project, Rosie! I'm so proud you're still pursuing your education, even if you insist on chasing after that reckless brother of yours. Honestly, you need to visit more often. I miss you both, and it's just not the same with you gone. I'm sure the world will still be there if you visit home for Sunday dinner._

_Much love,_

_Mum_

 

Harry flipped the letter over and saw why the letter, addressed to Rose, was in his room. 

 

In large, sparkly blue ink, the words 'I Told You So' could be found next to a smug looking smiley face.  Looking around his room, the small space easy to see where everything was, Harry found the mentioned tapestry under his bed. 

 

"I bet you're wondering about that..." Rose stood in the doorway, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. "It was a stupid competition, I'll admit,"

"What was it?"

"I knew the Weasley family was connected to the Black family through both Grandma and Grandpa. I also knew the Black family was connected to the Potter family so I thought you'd have enough connections to enter politics,"

 

Harry hook the tapestry on the side of his bunk bed, letting it hang in front of them while Rose explained. 

 

"See," Rose said as she pointed to Arthur Weasley's mother, Credella Weasley nee Black, and Molly Weasley nee Prewett's aunt, Lucretia Black. "Two different ends of the Black family, but both still viable members,"

"Then through Charles Potter, and his wife Dorea Black, the Potter family is connected to the Black family," Harry said. According to the lines, Charles Potter was Henry Potter's cousin but related by blood to the main family. 

 

"Then there are the connections between Longbottom, Abbott, Malfoy, Bones, and at least thirteen other titled families!"

"Which means what exactly?"

"Which means," Rose said slowly. "You are the only viable heir for becoming King,"

"What?"

"Okay, so hear me out, okay?" Rose said. "It's only a hypothetical but it would be awesome! And you have the connections to make the claim and-"

"No,"

"What?" Rose whined. "Why not?"

"I'm not becoming King of anywhere,"

"But it would be so much fun!"

 

Harry grabbed his helmet, ignoring Rose as she tried to explain the benefits of taking over a country. 

 

"and it'd be completely legal, I checked," Rose said. "all you'd have to do is take over...like...it's so easy Dominique could do it and she's six!"

 

"What would you get out of me becoming a King?" Harry asked as he sat on his motorcycle.

 

Rose was silent for a minute. Her face turning red, and Harry wondered if she was holding her breath. 

 

"So there's this guy I met last week, his name is Asmodeus, and he's the Prince of a hidden Island nation in the Pacific," Rose gasped. "And his parents won't let him date a commoner so if you became a King you could make me a princess and-"

 

"No,"

 

"But he would be an amazing husband!"

 

Harry laughed to himself as he left the campsite. Rose was adorable, Harry thought, but he didn't think 'my sister wanted a boyfriend' was a good reason to take over a country.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Rose sat frozen in fear, her heart hammering against her chest and excitement ringing in her ears. She sat among the audience as her godfather turn brother defied the laws of physics on his muggle motorcycle. Time and time again she felt panic course through her as he attempted something life threating. She knew, logically, that Harry can't die. She'd seen him survive the impossible. She had been there to see him face the worst of humankind. She grew up on stories of Harry battling the worst of Vampires, Werewolves, Veela and Giants and Trolls, and every other species she knew of. She knew a fall from 250 feet wasn't going to kill him. She knew that even if the rope broke, and he dropped the flaming baseballs he was juggling, and the whole circus burned down...she knew Harry would still survive. Even knowing that she still gasped, her eyes going wide, as 'Skull' pulled his motorcycle into a wheelie halfway across the tightrope. He stood against the angled seat. Inching along the wobbling rope as he tossed the fireballs faster and faster. 

 

Skull parked his motorcycle on the platform. Turning back to the tightrope he knew it wouldn't survive another show. Idly tossing the fireballs, he began walking back across the rope.  Skull turned to face the crowd, standing 250 feet above the center stage, before he dropped the fireballs on the rope. As he walked the burning tightrope, flipping and cartwheeling along it as it crumbled under his fingers, he laughed. 

 

The Great Skull's Stunt Show ended when Skull fell into the large pool of water. Rose laughed with the rest of the crowd as Skull, helmetless, propped his head on the edge of the pool and gave a thumbs up.

 

"I don't know what to do," Rose sighed. 

 

"There isn't much to do Rosie," Mum said from the wall mirror. Rose threw an arm over her face and groaned.

 

"You and Dad spent seventeen years trying to break Harry's curse," Rose went on. "What am I supposed to do that you haven't tried?"

 

"We're still searching Rosie," Mum reminded. "But we can't keep him trapped while we search. So we let him travel, first with Teddy, now with you,"

 

"Mum!"

 

"Have you tried convincing him to become King?"

 

"Yes," Rose rolled over, pillowing her head on her arms. "He wasn't interested,"

 

"How about countering a curse with a blessing?"

 

"Teddy took us to Japan once," Rose said. "Summer after my first year at Hogwarts,"

 

Rose followed Uncle Harry up the temple stairs. Teddy was a few steps ahead, excitedly explaining this temple's history and importance. Rose just wanted to sit under one of the trees and enjoy the cool, rainy breeze. 

 

"Here we are!" Teddy said. "Izumiko Shrine,"

 

"I thought you called it a temple?" Rose said.

 

"Ah...same thing isn't it?" Teddy asked.

 

"Using the terms temple and shrine interchangeably is the same as using the terms church and synagogue interchangeably. Two primary religions are practiced in Japan, Shinto which is practiced at a shrine and Buddhism, which is practiced at a temple. Both religions date back thousands of years and deserve respect. Did you do any research before going on this trip?" Rose crossed her arms and frowned at the 28-year-old.  Teddy just laughed and ran a hand through his currently brown hair.

 

"Sorry, Rosie!" Teddy said.

 

"A shrine then," Uncle Harry looked around. "Why, exactly, did you lead us here?"

 

"I thought a friend of mine would be able to help you recover your lost memories," Teddy said. "Yukariko-chan knows a lot of stuff so I thought she could help,"

 

Rose glanced at Uncle Harry. Mum had explained Uncle Harry's Curse, or at least what they knew of it. Mum had already tried every cleansing ritual, spell, and potion available. Dad tried destroying the artifacts of the curse, only to find the artifacts were indestructible. While Mum and Dad were still looking for ways to break the curse, Teddy was the one currently in charge of breaking Uncle Harry's curse. In a few years, if this didn't work, it would be Rose's turn.

 

Teddy leads Rose and Uncle Harry into the shrine. His friend, a pretty Japanese woman with brown hair and brown eyes, greeted them with a smile.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Yukariko-san said.

 

Rose bowed, not confident in her ability to speak Japanese but trying to be respectful, and followed them as they walked through the shrine. 

 

"We spent a whole month in Japan," Rose said. "We visited shrines, temples, and even a kid who could grant miracles. Harry still looks seventeen and can't remember living before that dinner a week ago,"

 

"I see," Mum sighed. "We just have to be there for him,"

 

"I feel so useless,"

 

"Me too,"

 

For some reason that made Rose feel better. It didn't help, but if her Mum felt the same then at least Rose wasn't alone. Harry doesn't want to become King. Tom Riddle, according to Profesor McGonagall, had wanted to rule Magical Britain as some type of Immortal King. Rose had thought, if Harry became King, actually achieving Tom Riddle's goals, it would break the curse...somehow. He was already immortal, all he had left to do was to become King and he'd have everything Riddle wanted. Maybe magic would do the rest and Harry would regain his lost memories. But Harry didn't want to be King, not even to help her attract that cute Prince she'd met. Ruling the muggle world wasn't possible.  

 

"I'll just have to come up with another impossible idea," Rose muttered as she fell asleep. Maybe Harry would be struck by lighting and that will break the curse?

 


End file.
